When I'm With You
by Jade-Lover2159
Summary: What does Bella's birthday have to do with World Pranksters day? Why does Bella wanna become a CHEERLEADER? Why does Edward leave Bella and beg for forgiveness? Is Jake more than a best friend? All answers here! A/H ExB.
1. Fantasies

**Hey guys! I've been dying to write this fanfic :D Just something about the way in which I imagine my Edward and Bella :P  
And I dedicate this story to my beloved best friend,_ Ditu_ who inspired me to read Twilight! :D And I can PROMISE you all that the following chapters will be better than this!  
**

* * *

**_Summary : _**

**Bella's always been this girl whose world revolved around her besties - Em, Rose and Alice. She'd always thought that Edward was this maniacal basketball player, but what will happen when they meet? On the last day of school? **_(You must wonder - why on the last day?..:D) _

**Summer's here and while everyone at Forks High have anticipating plans for the vacation.. What would happen to Edward and Bella? Will they become friends? OR fall in love? :D **

**She'd promised one of her close friends - Jessica, that she'll be going to the cheerleading camp with her. Will the camp give rise to new problems? Or reveal Jessica's true side?**

**Alright, I'll tell you the story line. So.. The camp thing turns out to be a major trap, which happens to be a near-death experience for Bella. Who do you think acted as her savior? :D Your guess ought to be right.. :P  
**

**And.. Bella's birthday is just around the corner! Her big surprise planned by her favorite guy in the world ends up with disastrous consequences. He'd said that he hates her..**_(Why? :P) _**But is Bella selfless enough to accept the apology? He broke her heart once.. Would Bella forget _everything _and welcome him with open arms? **

**FIRST OF ALL.. Will they fall in love? Or are they ALREADY in love? Or is it just that they'd never say the truth to each other? **

**Too seek the answers for ALL those queries, I'm afraid you'll have to read all the chapters! :D **

**And um, you also need to wonder why the story has been named as 'When I'm With You' :P**

**So, READ ON!  
**

* * *

_"Though dreams can be deceiving, like faces are to hearts, they serve for sweet relieving, when fantasy and reality lie too far apart."_

* * *

_**When I'm with you.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_I didn't know if this was real, or it was me who was just making this up. I was in an unknown place. As far as I could see, nothing but mist covered the place. I could hear the gurgle of water nearby. Why was I here? There was nothing in sight. The sun shined above me highlighting the woods. I kept wandering around the forest, frustrated._

_Why in the world would anyone want to roam in a place where there was absolutely nothing? I could see light a few yards from where I was standing. Without thinking I walked toward it. The light began to shine brighter and brighter as I got near. With a sudden explosion, the mist disappeared from where the light was coming from. I could see the faint shadow of a figure making its way through the light. _

_I froze. Was I crazy? This didn't seem like reality. I should have figured that out as soon as I realized that I was wandering alone in the woods. And who or what was the figure that was emerging from nowhere? I watched, stunned._

_I couldn't believe it. What was an archangel doing here? I walked toward it, absentmindedly. I stopped once I was close enough. And there he was. Bronze hair, emerald eyes, flawless beauty, crooked smile. There was only one person who could match these – Edward. Something asked me not to forget that he had attitudinal problems, but I decided to chuck that thought.  
_

"_Bella. What are you doing here?" His velvet voice asked. I blinked at him dumb-struck. One look into his eyes, and it was as if I could see something lying there at an immeasurable depth. And it held something which could draw a person towards him. Like a magnetic pull.  
_

"_I don't know." It was all I managed to say. _

"_What are **you **doing here?" I asked him in return.  
_

"_I came looking for you. Weren't you thinking about me?" He grinned._

_Was I? Maybe. But how did he know?! Its high time I realized that I was dreaming. This couldn't be possible. Edward was talking to **me**. No way. _

"_Bella!" He shook me, pulling me out of my trail of thoughts. He smiled his crooked smile which destroyed my resistance. Find it corny or whatever. His smile **did **make me feel weak.  
_

"_Mmm?" _

_His eyes glistened under the sunlight, and well I was speechless. Alone in some damn unknown place, with my dream guy standing in front of me. What do you expect me to do? Give a speech called, 'I am the Luckiest Girl in History' or something?  
_

_I was probably getting on his nerves by remaining tight-lipped, but his face showed no trace of anger. Mischief clearly played in his eyes, as he came closer to me and placed his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath across my face. And that sent a tingling sensation wipe across my back._

_Okaay.. What's going on? _

_Before I could think anymore, his lips were over mine. When his cold lips connected with mine, it gave me a totally-out-of-the-world feeling. I didn't even bother to protest, which proves something was wrong. His lips moved against mine like it was the millionth time we were doing this. Sounds strange, doesn't it. And the **worst** thing was that I seemed to be okay with it! Am I the one to be blamed? When his lips seemed so irresistible? Well, everything seemed so.. perfect. (Which I'd admit, was really peculiar.)_

_And my heart didn't begin to accelerate. I couldn't even feel it where it was supposed to be. Like it had melted into a puddle. (I know, it's an odd thing to say, but that's how it felt!) It was as though there were sparks all around us. Wait, more than that. He pulled away to look at me. But I was kissing him back._

_**WAIT!** What the hell?!? Why was I kissing him back? Something must be dead wrong with me. I was supposed to loathe Edward Cullen! _

My eyelids fluttered open. And I gazed at the sunlight which entered through the windows, illuminating the room. I sat up horror-struck. I groaned at what had happened.

I was having one of those fantasies about him again. Like I thought, it was a dream. In reality, I despised him. He was the captain of our school basketball team. He showed off like anything. That's the main reason why I never liked him. Egoistic. Not once have I seen him be polite to anyone except his friends. It's rather unbelievable that someone like him even existed on our so-called planet. Sometimes, I wonder if he had come from some other planet with the soul purpose of irritating me. You'd never know, some devil could have summoned this lunatic.

However, he looked the opposite of ordinary. His honey-sweet was the kind which could make girl's heart feel the flutter of a butterfly and his gorgeous smile was the type which would knock the breath out of you. (Sure, go on and think I'm exaggerating. But remember, _you _aren't the one who has seen him.)

No wonder he has all the girls falling for him. But the strange thing was that he never showed interest to any of them. Why not? Why didn't he use his fame to ask girls out? It wouldn't be the first time he is using his popularity to do something. But still, he never showed the least bit of interest towards any girl. How weird. What could be the reason?

_No._ I told myself. I shouldn't care about him. I had my own problems to carry on with. So why bother about his life?

Only then did I remember that it was the last day of school. I was going to be a senior next year. I smiled at the thought.

A senior meant more responsibilities. But I was proud of myself. I looked at the clock.

_Holy crow! It's eight! _I was supposed to be in school in twenty minutes. I got out of my bed in a hurry. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth swiftly _and_ thoroughly. I took bath and changed into a blue blouse and a pair of jeans.

I figured out that Charlie had already left since the cruiser was nowhere in sight when I peeked out of my window. I hurried downstairs fleetingly.

I was in a dilemma. I was out of time to prepare breakfast. So I gobbled down the cereal quickly. I grabbed my school bag and stumbled across the hallway to reach the door.

_Stop freaking out. It's just the last day of school for this year. _I ordered myself.

I finally made it out of the house and got into my truck. That was when I heard a honk. I looked in the direct where it came from. It was Alice's Yellow Porsche. What was she doing here? I got out of my truck and walked to her.

_A word about Alice, before you meet her. She's my best friend, which must be self explanatory. She never runs out of solutions for any of your problems. A trusty pal. She was a teeny bit taller than I was, with hazel eyes. Her brown hair was cropped short. She was in a perky mood usually. Which proves she's a shopaholic. And it will take everything in you to pull her out of the hyperactive mood. Trust me on that. She knew how to make a person cheerful._

_Wanna know how? Of course you do. You tell her that you're depressed and she'll take you for shopping. Asking you to try out every "cute" outfit at the mall. She calls it 'fun'.  
Or worse, she'll make you play Barbie. And believe me, it's not that easy, closing your eyes and letting her run the curling iron over your hair. She'll torture you applying manicure over your nails making you look like a clown. And well, all of this is what Alice refers to as 'normal'._

She opened the door and beamed, "Hi Bella! I had a feeling that you may be late for school, so I came here to pick you up. You wanna ride with me?" She grinned.

Trust me, the girl knew everything about me.

"Yeah. I woke up late this morning. Thanks." I replied and got into the car.

We had almost reached school when Alice broke the news. "Bella, since this is our last day at school, I've thrown a party. I've invited _everyone_. And when I mean _everyone, _I mean it. You're obviously invited. What's a party without my best friend?" She grinned again and I stared at her petrified.

So this was the key to all the _I-though-you'd-be-late _excuse. She very well knew that I hated parties and its gonna be all the more horrendous since everybody is invited. And for Pete's sake, our entire homeroom, and the school knew I could never dance!

I groaned. "C'mon Alice! Is all this necessary?"

"Of course it is! Think about it Bella, this is the _last _day you get to be a junior. You don't need to do much. I'll pick you up at six this evening and we'll get dressed at my place. Just try to be a good sport. It's gonna be heck a lot of fun! A lot of cute guys are going to be present…"

She babbled on and on about this while I fought back another groan.

_Great. _I thought. My day would be just that worse. Now I'll have to play Barbie again. Allowing Alice to dress me up was something that _I _never enjoyed.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll come." I muttered half heartedly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yay! I'm so happy! Thanks Bella! You're the best!" She exclaimed. More or less it sounded like a thousand bells ringing.

I got out of the car, hoping that the day would end soon.

* * *

When we entered the hallway, the entire school was buzzing about the summer. I could tell that they had exciting plans for this year. That was when it hit me. Stupid me! What was I thinking when I promised Jessica that I'll join the cheerleading camp this summer? I was a complete fool. Everyone knew that I could never walk the shortest of the distance without tripping. Now, cheerleading.

_Awesome._ Insanity.

Maybe it was just a trick, who knew? She pleaded me with puppy dog eyes.

And heaven knows what I was thinking when I agreed to it. Although she promised me that it'll be easy. But who knew how many times I was going to fall? Or break a bone?

I let out a huge sigh.

That was when I caught the sight of the perfect face. I saw him everyday at school, but I hate it when he made my thoughts incoherent. It was like he got me hypnotized. He was surrounded buy a bunch of friends, but he was the only one whom I saw. It seemed as though we were the only ones in this hallway. _Eh._

_Snap out of it. _I commanded myself.

That's right. I don't like him.

If he wasn't so mean and a big slut I swear I would have liked him. I was really confused when it came to him. I never seemed to make up my mind.

But it was against the girl code to crush on best friend's brothers. Atl east that was what Alice kept saying. Death to the person who invented all this crap.

I forgot that Alice was with me.

"So, Bella are you sure that you have to go for the cheerleading camp?"

"Sorry Alice, I too wanna spend my summer with you..But I already promised Jess."

"Um, its okay. I understand."

I hated letting Alice down. But what can I do? Jess is a good friend of mine too.

That was when the bell rang. I got my books out from the locker and got ready for the first hour.

* * *

_**Review if you liked it. **_

_**You don't have to be registered to add a review, cuz its no big deal to me if ur post is anonymous! :P Peeps, don't decide anything on this chapter, the sparks ought to fly soon. :D This chapter is just the start of something new. :P**_


	2. A Dream Come True

**So here's the 2nd chapter :D Hope you guys don't doze off or something while reading it :D **

**Well, its just the start of something new. So no worries. I don't wanna keep you waiting. **

**Read on xD  
**

* * *

_"Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away.__"  
_

* * *

**When I'm With You.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

Unlike the other days, today seemed like a total drag. It was the 4th hour, Biology – the one class which I had with Edward. Mr. Varner willingly let us do whatever we wanted. Most of the students spent the time in lame gossip. Well me, I did nothing in particular. I have no clue, but I just couldn't take my eyes off the boy sitting in the front row. Oh why am I not able to learn some self control? I was behaving as though Edward was the center of my universe. Which apparently, isn't right.

I don't know why he seems so..so..irresistible. I watched him tossing his pen. Now and then he kept looking at the clock. Good. So I was not the only one who was jobless.

Honestly, what am I supposed to do? It _is _the last day of school. Well, not all of them seemed carefree like me. Well, Edward too.

Wow, I'm glad that we have at least this in common.

I started doodling aimlessly in a piece of paper. Soon, I heard the bell finally ring. I've been desperate for the hour to end, but now..I kind of felt sad. Why is that? Is that due to the fact that I won't see Edward for the rest of the day?  
Gosh. I need to put an end to this. I can't let myself get addicted to him.

_Remember? You don't like him._

I heard a voice in my head. _Sigh. _I wish someone or something could prove that voice wrong.

As I gathered my books and turned around, I met his gaze. I saw the corner of his lips turn into a smile.  
Did he actually smile at me? Oh my god, I guess he did. I could find no reason..But I felt happy about that. I never knew he was aware of my existence. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. But I couldn't help but smile back.

_I can't let this happen. _I hurried past him, but to my luck I tripped, letting all my books fall down. _Fabulous! _This day just couldn't get any more embarrassing. Why does this have to happen to me?

What I didn't expect was his reaction.

"Ow." I saw him frown. He was there picking up my books. _Wow. _

"Here." He handed the books to me. I felt a current of electricity pass through me where his fingers brushed against mine. "You know, you really must be careful." He smiled at me, which did no help. I forgot how to breathe. No kidding. I only blushed deep scarlet.

"Um, thanks."

"Anytime. Well..See you around, Bella."

How many times does he have to smile at me? Is he alright or not? This time I got a little weak in my knees.

But somehow, I never wanted to wake up from this spectacular dream. My best one, perhaps. Well, what if it isn't a dream? It might be a dream 'cause Edward actually talked (and also picked up my books) to me. At the same time, it might not because, when he touched me in my dreams, I never felt so electrified. _Awesome. _Its reality. This Edward was way better than the one in my dreams.

I was embarrassed, but deep down my heart, I did not want him to leave.. Something told me that this was wrong. But my head was preoccupied by my fantasy.

I made my way to the cafeteria, smiling like a mad person.

* * *

I took my usual seat where I sat with my besties. And that's obviously Alice, Rose and Em.

Okay, so moving on to Rosalie, she's like this ultimate diva of Forks High. She looks gorgeous with blue eyes. She's a blond. Short-tempered, yet there's a sweet side of her. She's in love with this guy called Emmett. Yeah, that's how we all became best friends.

And Em is this well-built guy who is basically the class poker. He's always animated and goofy. Cracks up at the lamest of jokes. Translation : Be careful when he's around. You can easily be embarrassed by his jokes.

"Hey Bells, you're a bit late. What's up?" Emmett grinned at me. And Rose seemed a bit smug. Or was it me who was making it up? I started to feel nervous. Did Edward tell them what had happened? He'd better not.

"Just nothing. I stopped by at the library to pick up some books", I said, hoping that he'd buy it. I was a terrible liar. They all knew that library was the last place I'd wanna go.

He raised an eyebrow and I started to have butterflies in my stomach. But soon enough he shrugged, letting it go.

The reason why I panicked so much was that I didn't know how they'd react.

_Hey guys! Remember the guy who I've been KIND OF liking for ages? Well, I actually TALKED with him today! It was just a small conversation, but it's huge for me! _

Why can't it be as easy as that? Why did Edward have to be Alice's brother?

Well, I did feel a little guilty for keeping this away from them.

It was my little secret.

"So, what's up with you all? Excited for summer?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes!" Alice was the first one to squeal. I was confused.

"You've lost me, Alice. Weren't you under a depression since I'm going away for a few weeks this summer?" I teased.

"I know, Bella. I _will _miss you. But you won't believe what happened today! You know about Jasper, right? He actually asked me to join the science camp! And I agreed! Oh my gosh..He looks so dashing!.."

I was still puzzled. This was so unlike Alice. I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me.

"I know, I know. I hate science and I don't do stuff in the last minute. But still, Jasper's worth it!" She chimed.

I was definitely taken by surprise. Things seemed to be pretty serious already. But still I was glad about it. She really _did _like him a lot.

"Wow Alice, that's surely something. And I'm really happy for you." I couldn't help smiling. She finally had her greatest desire being fulfilled.

"I know." Her face was lit up. I could bet that she was way beyond happy.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" I asked Rose and Em.

"Nothing much. We're just gonna hang out at my dad's place in Alaska. You know, my dad won't be able to visit Forks for a few months. So we've decided to go there." Rose replied.

Huh? Is that what high school sweethearts do usually in summers? Well, Rose and Emmett were always different from the other couples at school.

"Oh, have fun you guys."

"Sure. You take care of yourself, Bells. I'm sure they have a hospital attached to the place where the cheerleading camp is."  
Emmett grinned mockingly.

"Em! Stop teasing Bella! She knows what she is doing." Rose punched Emmett playfully.

That only made him to roll his eyes.

"Bella aren't you gonna eat?" Alice asked, eyeing my untouched tray. Only then did I realize that I was starving. But there was something that I wanted to do before I started eating.

I let my eyes sway across the cafeteria, searching for him. I saw him surrounded by a bunch of students. My gaze locked with his. And I could find the corner of his lips fighting a smile, the moment I looked at him. I've been becoming addicted to his crooked smile lately. In my dreams, now in reality. Still, it was a lot to take in. I truly couldn't believe that _Edward _was smiling at me. I dropped my gaze. If I continued to look, I'll only end up blushing. And I don't want to give an unnecessary explanation to my friends.

But I wondered if it was rude to do so. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or something. So, when my friends weren't looking, I gave him an answering smile. His smile only grew wider. _Hm, he did look kinda adorable. _

I was way too happy to carry on with lunch. Who wanted to eat when something extraordinary had happened making you wanna do happy-dancing?

"Alice, what's Edward doing this summer?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when are you interested in him?"

I can't believe I asked that. What was I thinking? I didn't do it on purpose..It kinda slipped out.

"No, I was only wondering." I bit my tongue. I have so got to strengthen my lying skills if I have to do it often.

Luckily, Alice didn't seem too interested in this topic. So she just let it go without giving much details. "More basketball? What else would that boy do? I see nothing in him. He has the whole school around him, since he is the 'captain' of the basketball team." She said, making quotation marks with her hand in the air. "When he's home he doesn't do anything but play the piano. And his friends don't know that. Oh, wait did I leave out something he _doesn't_ do? Yes! Basketball." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what the girls here see in him. He's not much of a thing."

I wasn't sure about what Alice had said. Not much of a thing? Um, maybe she's short of sight. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the entire girls lot at school falling for him. C'mon now. He does look cute.

"Right. Well, I guess I have to go. Catch you later guys."

I couldn't stand it anymore. Having Edward and my friends at the same place wasn't the best idea.

I bade goodbye and made my way out of the cafeteria, not allowing myself to make eye contact with him.

As soon as I was out, I could feel my heart ache. Not the way it would when a person had heart attack..But..I couldn't explain it.

_Damn. _Why did it hurt so much to stay away from him? I mean we weren't even friends. Thinking of it, how could I even expect my dreams to come true? Edward was nothing more than a friend. We were technically rivals. Well, we never talked. I mean, even this morning I was talking about how much I resented him. Now where's all that gone?

_Stop right there. _Nothing more, nothing less. Tears welled up, and I reached up to wipe them away before they could spill.

I mustn't shed any tears for him. I mean I didn't even know if he liked me. It was too early to make decisions. I guess a smile cannot do wonders.

Although I couldn't prevent myself from thinking about him. Maybe it was too late for that. But it didn't hurt to do so. No harm done? So what's the big deal anyway?

A part of me wished that I would talk to Edward again. Another part said that it was very wrong. It would only complicate things.

But I pushed those thoughts away from my mind, they seemed to do no help.

As the bell rang, I made my way to the next class.

I really had no clue why time chose today of all days to last so long.

* * *

**Liked it? or hated it? :D **

**Review! :) **

**And don't assume that Bella does NOT love Edward.. :D I'm not gonna tell much abt the following chapters :P But if you think Edward and Bella won't end up together..Don't forget that I'm here to prove you guys wrong! xD **

**At the same time I won't keep you waiting long. =) **

**Plz review :P  
**


	3. Heartless or Senseless?

**I'm gonna update real quickly :D Don't wanna keep y'all waiting!  
So, here's the 3rd Chapter..:)  
**

**One word for it : Accident :P  
READ ON and figure it out! :D  
**

* * *

_"Can you leave it all behind? Cause you cant go back. The only way out in within. "**************************************************************************************  
**_

* * *

_**When I'm With You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The day was finally over and I was rejoicing very much. School was over for the year – mission accomplished. And it was a little too early to think about next year. Especially when I had three full months of freedom welcoming me with open arms. That's right, nothing but enjoyment was all that mattered during summers.

I was currently walking towards the locker to gather all my books, so that I can go home. I wonder where Edward –

"Hi, Bella." I heard his velvet voice speak from behind the back. I was kind of startled. When I turned around, he smiled at me warmly. I don't think I saw him walking with me.

"I believe this is for you. Alice wanted me to give this to you. She said she was busy with something, and left the school early." He handed me a piece of paper.

"Oh, thanks." Since when did Alice ask Edward to pass notes to me? Correction – since when does Alice pass notes to me?

That girl's been acting weird lately.

"Well I was on my way out, I have to go.." He smiled apologetically.

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

Once he was out of sight, I was yelled at by a voice in my head.

'_Alright then, bye.' Is that the best you can do? If that's your best, don't even consider talking to him again. _

I completely ignored the voice. Who cared about what I replied? My wish came true. I talked with Edward again. That's all that mattered to me.

_Sigh._ I wish I was his friend. That would reduce all the weirdness that I feel, as though I'm talking to a complete stranger. Was that too much to want? Maybe, maybe not.

I really have to control my thoughts. I mean we only talked a few times. And here I am, building castles in the air. I was pretty much unaware about the note in my hand. I unfolded it wondering what led Alice to such a thing.

_Sorry Bella, I won't be able to drive you home today. I have to head home soon, if I'll have to have the house ready by this evening. I have a lot on my head right now, so don't hate me for doing this. There are still some last minute decorations to be done. BTW, don't forget that I'll be there at your doorstep, sharp at 6 to pick you up. _

_Love, _

_Alice_

The last sentence made me roll my eyes. Why do I need reminders? Like I'd _ever _forget this party. It was going to do nothing but ruin my wonderful day. I was never a party animal. Why did it mean so much to her if I was there or not? I understand the decorating part, but leaving early to arrange stuff for the party?

I guess Alice will be Alice. Going overboard with such things, is pretty usual for her.

Now that Alice was gone, I had no idea how I was going to get home. Maybe I'll get a cab.

I saw Jess outside the parking lot. _Ugh. Cheerleading. _Why did I need some form of reminder for that? Goodness! Can I ever have a happy day?

"Hey, Bella!" She waved at me. I can't hide myself now, can I? I waved back at her, faking a smile.

"Hey, Bells. Excited for the summer?"

"Pretty much. But I really don't know, I hope the camp is not much of a thing."

"Bella, I know that you're worried about it. But trust me, I can guarantee you that it'll be real easy! And we don't really get much time to spend with each other these days. I'm sure you'll have fun!"

I agree with the fact that we never spent much time together. But 'fun'? I doubt it.

"Hopefully." I muttered.

"Well, see you at the camp."

"See ya."

I really couldn't come with a proper excuse to wriggle out of this problem. I thought about letting Jess down at the last minute. But that wouldn't be so nice of me. I wracked my head for an answer, but I was pretty blank.

_Face it, Bells. It leaves you no option. _I heard the voice in my head speak to me. Sometimes, I feel like I'm crazy. Aren't crazy people the ones who hear voices? Well, it's just a hallucination. So I guess it's not a matter.

The camp starts a few days from now. I just didn't want to think about it. At least not today.

I saw Edward standing beside his Silver Volvo. And I _think _he saw me. 'Cause I couldn't think of a reason why he was walking towards me right now.

Why does he have to follow me around _everywhere? _I was a bit angry actually..But I couldn't make out if it was anger.

"Um, Bella?

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me? Since Alice is gone, I could drive you home?.." He asked me doubtfully.

My instincts said that I had to be mad at him. Actually I was kind of pissed off. I mean, he's been after me the entire day. But this was what I wanted, right? Why wasn't I happy about the fact that I no longer seemed invisible to Edward? Sure, he was all too mean and showed off at times..

"Bella?" He asked me again.

"Edward, this has to stop. What's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be like..Oh I don't know, rude and bossy? You've been following me around school. And now, you've read Alice's note too? Have you ever heard of 'privacy'?"

"What kind of a drastic change is this, uh? And since when do you even talk to me?"

Wow. Where did that come from? Was I really that mad at Edward? I _cannot _believe that I just yelled at him in the parking lot! Was I nuts?

I realized that my words had left him speechless. I really regret saying all that!

"Firstly, please try to understand someone. If you think someone can never change, that's what will remain in your head forever. Secondly, I wasn't _following _you around school. Just 'cause we happened to meet a few times, does not mean that you can jump to ridiculous conclusions such as _this!_"

I saw pure agony burning in his eyes.

"Thirdly, Alice already explained the situation to me. If you don't want to ride with me, _fine! _That's none of my problem!"

"And lastly.. I've always thought that you were different from the rest of the girls, Bella. They just use me 'cause I'm popular. People never give me a break. They just keep thinking I'm too mean, 'cause that's the image that has been painted in their heads! But you.."

He spat the words at me. I had driven him mad. What have I done? I didn't know what made me say all those darn things to him! I never would!

"Edward..I..I.."

"No, Bella. I guess my hasty assumption was very much wrong. The reason why I tried talking to you, was because I liked you. Thanks much Bella, you just proved yourself. You're no different from the rest. Just like every single crazy girl at this school."

He said those words and stormed past me.

I gulped.

"_because I liked you.".. "because I liked you.".. "because I liked you." _

His voice kept ringing in my head. Once, twice, thrice.. My whole body became numb. I was insane enough to realize what I had just done.

_Edward liked me. _I let the tears roll over my cheek.

"_Edward, stop! You've misunderstood me..I didn't mean to say any of it!" _I wanted to say, but I couldn't move an inch. Shock had taken control over my body.

I can't believe I was such a jerk. I messed this up big time.

Just then, I saw a truck coming along the exact path where Edward was walking towards his Volvo. The driver seemed drunken and he was driving so ghastly like a maniac.

_Edward, watch out! _I wanted to scream. I couldn't find my voice. Only seconds had passed after this conversation, but it seemed like hours. I wanted to run, and knock him out of the way, but I couldn't move a muscle.

In the blink of an eye, everything was over.

Love, life, meaning..over.

I could see the only person whom I loved, now lying unconscious in front of the truck. Blood was spilled all over the place. It took a second for everything to sink in.

"NO!" I gasped aloud. My eyes bugged out in absolute shock and fear. My heart stuttered and skipped a few beats, and panic shot through me like an electric current. Edward was hit by the truck. The guy..whom I loved.

I got down on my knees and sank to the ground. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had killed Edward Cullen. I was a murderer, taking away the life of the one person whom I ever loved. I sobbed hard and covered my face. I couldn't watch the scene in front of me.

Please tell me that I'm having a nightmare.

_No, this can't happen. No, not Edward. It cannot be. _

My heart ached so badly. It was something that never happened.

I was responsible for the death of Edward Cullen. And the only way out of this guilt is..is to kill myself.

I heard loud gasps and screams from the panic-stricken students. I couldn't watch what was happening. It all happened too quickly. I just couldn't feel my heart where it was meant to me.

I'd lost my heart.. And I couldn't watch him die in front of me. And he had just confessed that he liked me. Weeping like a kid, wouldn't help. I wish I could just run away and jump off a cliff. Or bang my head hard against a wall until it started bleeding badly. I'd made Edward suffer. So, I deserve to suffer too.

That was the only way out. I'd die right next to Edward, here. And sometime later.. If I meet in my afterlife, I'll beg for forgiveness. If he does, we'll become friends..Or I'll happily accept whatever he has to say or do. It is after all his decision to make now. I'd taken his soul. And I can undergo anything to make him happy.

I couldn't remember how to breathe or move. This time it wasn't Edward's smile which did those to me. I only felt so miserable for letting this happen to him.

I closed my eyes and let the unconsciousness invade me.

Before I sank into my permanent sleep, I saw Edward's face for one last time, his smile was blinding. Just as I remembered.

"_I love you, Edward. I always have, always will." _That was my last thought.

* * *

**Guys, don't hate me for this dreadful ending.. BTW, I think you all ought to know one thing. Do not worry..They are NOT dead :D**

**If I spill all the beans..Then what's the suspense? :P**

**Review and lemme know what you think abt this chapter! :)**


	4. A Friend Isn't Just A 6 Letter Word

**Here's the 4th chapter.. :D I hope you all forgive me for that horrible ending in the previous chapter :D I'm sure that u will, after reading this chapter ;) **

* * *

_"Yesterday brought the beginning, tomorrow brings the end, and somewhere in the middle we became the best of friends."_

* * *

**_When I'm With You _**

**_Chapter 4_**

My eyes opened to a bright , white light. I didn't know where I was or why I was. I tried to get up and look around, I was in a white room. I blinked twice.

And then everything hit me, like a brainstorm! Edward and the accident..

And I guess I am at the hospital right now.._alive._

And I couldn't believe I was _still _alive. After what I'd done to Edward. Was I really that sadistic?

I couldn't help but brood over how much I loved him..And I'm really heartless since I've killed him. I burst out into tears once again, like a little child.

"Bella!" I could see Alice enter the room.

A barrage of questions erupted in my mind - _Where is Edward? Did they save him? Or is he..dead? _

My heart sank at the last thought.

"Alice!" I wiped away my tears.

"Bella, are you alright?" She seemed worried.

Why does she have to care about me? How could someone possibly like me after what I'd done? To her brother?

"Fine. Where is Edward? Is he alright? Please don't tell me something happened to him!" I broke into tears again.

"Bella, Bella. Calm down." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Take a deep breath. Edward's alive, luckily. He hit his head pretty hard and lost a lot of blood. No serious injuries. You didn't answer my question. Are you alright? I heard that you fainted.."

Edward was alive. Edward was fine. EDWARD IS ALIVE! Her words would make my day. I wasn't a murderer after all.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. He's fine. It's you we are worried about. You fainted.." It brought back all the rotten memories and I grimaced at the thought.

"Alice you don't know the entire story. You think Edward was hit by the truck, but that's not all.." I have to edit the story. How would she react if she heard the truth?

"Bella, I know what happened. Edward told me."

So she's talked to him? Wow. I am so happy. Edward must be in a better state than I thought. Thank Lord.

"He did?" He told her the truth? Probably not.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about him. He's alright. Bella, why are you acting as though you are responsible for Edward's death or something..And he's _not_ dead for crying out loud!"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

This proves that Edward didn't tell her the truth. But why? Isn't he supposed to be mad at me?

Okay, I'd better not assume that. Who knows? He would probably flare up in anger when he saw me.

"Nothing Alice, I'm just worried." About Edward.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of, "They're acting so strange."

"You think I can see him now?"

"Not until Carlisle checks on you."

"Okay." I frowned. Why are they all so worried about _me? _I mean, yeah I fainted. So? It's not the end of the world or something.

I just couldn't resist the urge to see Edward.

"Wait till I go get Carlisle." She said and bolted out of the door.

I can't believe how things had worked out. Was I really freaking out for no reason?

It seemed like decades have passed, 'cause I was already missing Edward so much.

I think I am too selfish. I mean, I admitted (realized, to be precise) that I was in love with Edward, right when I thought he was dying. When I could stand _everything _that had happened, I couldn't bear staying away from Edward _now_. I mean, it's just a matter of minutes before I saw him again.

* * *

Carlisle said I was going to be just about fine. Alice was just exaggerating it, I guess. I mean, hello? I just had a headache. They were treating me as though I was suffering from an ailment for at least a week.

I am currently on my way to see Edward. The thought of him had my heart beating a mile a minute. What was I going to do if he was mad at me? Worse, what if he wasn't mad at me at all? I was mentally prepared to face whatever Edward had to yell at me. But what if he was a gentleman, who was ready to forget what had happened for good? What if he didn't want me at all? What if he ignored me completely? My mind was clouded with these thoughts as I entered the room. I avoided knocking, afraid that I might wake him and peeked into the room instead.

There he was, sleeping peacefully. He looked so cute even while sleeping. I swear, that's true. His head was wrapped his head with gauze. His leg was wrapped too. Alice didn't say anything about his leg being hurt.

When I saw him, all my worries vanished. Wonder took its place. I can't believe that he was the person whom I yelled at this afternoon. How could someone possibly have the heart to do that? It seemed too mean.

I silently took a seat right beside him. As I watched him sleep, all my worries seemed so silly. I mean, Edward wouldn't really shout at me for what at happened. That much I knew. He was way too gentlemanly for that. Well, he might as well go back to ignoring me. Like the way he used to do before today. I would be like an invisible creature to him.

I reached out and touched his hand. I gently squeezed it. Very carefully, 'cause I didn't want to wake him up. He needed a lot of rest. Although I could never forgive myself about one thing – I was responsible for what had happened. If Edward was here at the hospital, suffering from pain, _I _was responsible.

I think I squeezed his hand a little too hard.

"Bella." I loved the way he said my name.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I drew my hand back.

"That's okay. I wasn't really asleep." He smiled blindingly at me. Naturally, making my heart thud a thousand beats per second.

God, wasn't he mad at me _at all? _

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I said. And I _swear_ I never meant any of it! I have no idea where it came from! I was out of my mind to say all that..I..I..I dunno what I was thinking!" If I'd lacked some self-control, I would've been moved to tears.

"Bella, take a chill pill. I know how you feel. And don't worry, I'm not mad at you. Everyone treats me as though I'm already dead."

|"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way. I just I feel so guilty that I was responsible for this. Edward, how can you _not _be mad at me after all that I've done to you?" I choked.

"Bella, I could _never _be mad at you.. I mean..I dunno how to say this..When you're with me, everything seems so perfect."  
I stared at him bewildered. Did he hit his head pretty hard?

"You know everyone wants to hang out with me just 'cause I'm this basketball dude.. I mean, it's not really my fault that I excel in it. Bella, I've never had a friend for real. And I feel like that person is sitting right beside me. It's true that you're different from all those crazy girls out there. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Edward, no. I'm the one to apologize."

"Fine, if it makes things better for you, you're forgiven."

"Thanks. For not telling the truth to Alice."

"The pleasure is mine."

He took my hand in his and I loved the way how it felt.

I looked into his eyes and all I found was..certainly not anger..so was it love?  
I think he really loved me. As a friend of course. But I ask for no more. I'd rather die than stay away from him.

Whatever it be, he loves me. I don't mind it if I'm just a friend of his. It absolutely means a lot to me.

"Edward, are we really the ones who were fighting earlier this day?"  
"I doubt it." He chuckled.

"I mean, when I entered this room all I expected from you was to yell at me and ask me to get out of your life. But now, I know the true person you are Edward."

"Why would you ever think I'd say that? I would never want you to do that, Bella."

"I know. Everything seems so unwanted, for what we are now."

"I know what you mean". He smiled at me. I didn't hesitate to smile back.

Was he really the person whom I thought was all too deadly and violent? I feel ashamed to even _think _about Edward like that.

And now, Edward actually liked me. It's the second time he is saying it, but this time I have no doubts about that.

I was just too happy for words. This wonderful person whom I happened to be in love with, finally loves me back. As a friend. I can survive with that. I mean, hello? Something's better than nothing.

Right now, I knew what the most significant part of my life is – Edward. And I'll do anything to just sit here like this, holding his hand.

I gave him a peck in his cheek and said, "Get well soon."

"Edward, it's time for your medications." Alice announced as she entered the room.

I smiled at Edward. "I'd better go. Charlie would be wondering what has happened." I places a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about. Just get enough rest."

"Bye, Bella."  
"See ya."

"Could you two please hurry?" Alice asked exasperated.

* * *

"What was that about?" Alice asked me, once we were out of his room.

"Well, Edward's my friend too."  
She gave me a look in which it was _obvious _that she thought I was crazy. That's true. I _am _crazy. About Edward.

Now, it didn't hurt so much to stay away from him. Not that it didn't hurt at all, but only less. 'Cause now, I don't have to wonder if he likes me or not.

After so many days, I can bet that I'd be able to get proper sleep tonight.

* * *

**Well they've become friends. Want 'em to be a couple, or not? **

**REVIEW! :)  
**


	5. Don't Leave

**Guys, please don't hate me for taking so long to update. School's sucking up my life. Hope u all forgive me! **

**Thank u guys for ur support and those wonderful reviews! I know its not much..But keep em coming! :D  
I thought I need to be reasonable..So I changed my mind and wrote this chapter on EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW! :D You guys deserve it :P

* * *

**

_"It may be mere seconds that I'm away from you,  
But, for all I know, even that breaks my heart into two._

_I love you more than you could know,  
And I don't want to ever let you go."_

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

_5 days later…_

Things are driving me crazy. How should a sane person be all calm and sensible when they have a lot going on in their head? I'm really concerned about Edward, so he's obviously an exception. Alice drags me to every single mall in Seattle. How nerving could that be? To top it all – Ew! Cheerleading. Charlie doesn't want me to be at the camp for more than two weeks. How am I going to handle four? And the most important reason – How am I to be away from Edward when I can't even bear a few minutes of it? He's growing on me..I know, it sounds weird and I have no idea when I'm going to blurt out that I'm in love with him. I've started to dream about him every single night since he told me that he liked (loved) me. And they only keep getting better and bigger every time. I hope to wind up all these thoughts before it's too late.

I spent the days trying to know more about Edward. And I found it surprising that it was so easy to chat with him, which was unusual for me. I was the person who usually finds a reason to stay quiet. The conversations flowed easily and not once were we out of topics. And guess what? He even promised that he'd play the piano for me once he becomes normal. I'm dying to hear him play..Wonder how it would sound? But well, I shouldn't be that surprised. Edward _is _unique in his own way.

* * *

I was on my way to see Edward. It's been 11 hours since I saw him. They say that time heals all kinds of wounds, but it only makes me more obsessed with Edward. I was taking him a bouquet of roses, 'cause this is the last day I'd be seeing him. I'd be off to that sucking camp tomorrow. Alice leaves next week.

She'd said, "_Cheer up! Things could be worse!" _with a grin.

Easy for her to say. How would she understand about my feelings towards Edward? Know what the coolest part is? _That _is never gonna happen. It's pretty obvious that Edward loves me only as a friend.

And it _is_ true. The worse is yet to come. I really hope I don't return from camp with a broken leg or rib.

I parked my truck and made my way towards Edward's room. I hope he isn't asleep. I wouldn't want to waste a single minute that I have with him. But I was glad that he was recovering rapidly.

I peeked in and to my disappointment, he was asleep. I sighed and walked in. Great, so what am I to do now? The only person whom I want to talk to is asleep. I might very well turn away and go, only if that was ever possible. I hesitated a moment at the door, but gave up and walked in. I took a seat beside him. I certainly wasn't a senseless creature to wake him up. So, I laid the roses beside him and let my thoughts waver as I took his hand in mine. Of course, it felt heavenly to just touch him. I couldn't help but wonder how it'd be to kiss him..those soft, flawless lips…

_NO! You don't wanna do that. He's supposed to be your best friend! _The voice in my head shouted.

"_Shut the heck up!" _I wanted to yell back, only if that damn thing would just shut up.

I sighed heavily. Well, he _is _my best friend. Okay, I guess I must shove away these thoughts for a while. Edward knew that I'd be leaving tomorrow. Strength is what it takes to bid goodbye, something which I seem to lack.

_Suck it up, loser. It's just a month. _I had to figure out a way to prevent that voice from speaking. It's driving me insane.

It took me a few seconds to come back to reality. When I did, I reached out and gently stroked Edward's cheek. I surely am going to miss him. Nothing can change that. One month seems like a year to me.

I leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. The instant my lips met his cheek, a sudden wave of static electricity was passed through me.  
"Edward, I'm in love with you." I mumbled breathlessly. Will he ever come to know about that?

I would never have the nerve to say this while he was awake.

* * *

**EPOV**

_The sun was setting, leaving the horizon in a bright yellowish-orange. The birds merrily flew around and daisies blossomed all over the place. The scent of freesia was strong in the air, which meant it bloomed somewhere nearby. In addition to the flowers, small shrubs and plants grew all over the place making it look absolutely stunning. I'm not much of a nature lover, but I loved this place. It was a meadow. And the place looked so alive with the birds chirping and the squirrels crawling here and there. _

_But it wasn't the beauty of the place which left me mystified. It was the charming angel who was sleeping on my lap. I was holding her hand, so soft and small. There was absolutely nothing in this world that could equal the touch of her silky mahogany hair. And her warmth, certainly comforting. There was only one person who owned my heart – Bella. I remained silent as I watched her sleep. The sunset sent beams all around the place and over Bella's face. She looked all the more beautiful when that happened. _

_A sudden gust of wind blew right past her face, leaving her face covered with the hair. I tucked the chocolate brown locks behind her ears. I sighed. I wish time could just freeze right now. I would give up anything and everything to just hold her in my hands like this. I wouldn't want anything to ruin this pleasant moment._

_A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open. And she moaned as the bright rays of sunlight hit her face. I helped her up as I saw that she was trying to get up._

_She lifted her heart-shaped face and stared at me perplexed. She instantly blushed._

"_Edward.." _

_I smiled at her.. looking into her eyes, which I'd been missing for the past few minutes. What was the moon, while compared to her chocolate brown eyes?_

"_H-ow did I get here?" she stuttered.. _

"_Does it matter?" I was curious to know._

_It seemed that she was no longer confused, I could see a smile playing on her lips. _

"_Not really." She answered and I was pleased. _

_So she didn't mind that she was with me. _

_She reached out and stroked my cheek. The warmth was like nothing I'd felt before.  
"I-I-I just wanted to say.." _

_"Go on", I encouraged. _

_"I'm in love with you." _

_And I certainly was amused by that. All these days I thought I was the only one who felt that way. _

_It was my turn to stare at her confused. _

"_What? You don't believe me or something? I can prove it.." She frowned._

"_Bella, don't be ridiculous. It's just that..I hate you for making me love you so much." I grinned. _

_The smile broke through her face once again. _

"_And I don't _actually _hate you..I meant.." She cut me off by rolling her eyes. _

"_Edward, I know that." _

_We grinned at each other like idiots. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. And the way it felt was completely mesmerizing. I wrapped my arms around her._

"_I love you" she repeated. _

"_As I love you." _

"_By the way, what were you going to prove to me?"_

She smirked and leaned her forehead against mine. I could feel her sweet breath across my face. I knew we were seconds away from having our first kiss.

_She came closer…_

I opened my eyes and got up with a jerk. I flinched. And that was when I realized that I had dreamed. Everything seemed so real..so perfect. And it was as though Bella was with me. The warmth of her skin when I held her hand..her kiss on my cheek..everything was so realistic. And now, it's nothing but a dream?

We were just a second away from having our first kiss.. Ugh! A _dream! _Was that all that I can get? I feel heart-broken. Would that ever be possible in reality? The chances are less.. But it _is _possible to dream about it. And it just happened! Only the timing was wrong. Couldn't the dream last just for one more second? I'd have been happy if I'd kissed her..

The whole dream had let me dumbfounded. We were like, what? Best friends? I guess I loved her.. um, things were getting strange lately.

I didn't realize there was a bouquet of roses lying beside me. I picked it up, eager to find out who that was.

It read : "_With love, Bella." _

I smiled widely at that. All my worries seemed so small when I read that. Of course she loved me, as a best friend. I just wish we were more than that..like a couple or whatever.

That was when she entered the room. She walked in casually.

"Hi."

She wasn't aware of the fact that I was awake.

"Oh, you're awake.." She blushed. Was she embarrassed or something?

"Well, yeah I just got up." From an amazing dream.

"I came here and left the roses beside you when I saw that you were asleep. So I went to grab breakfast..And I left my handbag here.." She said as she walked towards me.

She tripped before taking her handbag and taking a seat beside me. But I caught her before she could fall.

"Oops." She blushed.  
_Um, how many shades can a girl blush?_ The roses did no justice to her blush.

"It happens. Don't worry about it." I said, as I pulled her into my arms.

She sighed and buried her face into my chest.

"I can't believe I have to leave so soon, I'm so sorry ..I wish I could stay."

I pulled away. "You're so silly. Why are you apologizing? Of course I'll miss you. But seriously Bella, I think can take care of myself. I don't want any baby-sitters. I'm not a little kid, you know." I said trying to lighten the mood.

She only rolled her eyes. "I'm worried about being away from you and you're too busy joking."  
I grinned at her.

She sighed again. "One month."  
"I know. But c'mon it's not like we'll ever see each other again. I'll call you every night."

"But nothing can be equal to seeing you." Her face fell.

I lifted her chin and looked right into her eyes as I spoke. "Don't be sad. Time will fly, I'm sure. You're doing this for your friend and I'm proud of you. You're too selfless. Did you know that? Besides, if you want to see me, we can chat through web cam."

She rolled her eyes again. It was so _Bella. _"Not helping. And that's a wonderful reason to be proud about."

"What's up with you? You seem to be in a grumpy mood."

She bit her lip. "I didn't exactly mean to be cross with you.."

"Ok, '_grumpy' _was the wrong word..'_depressed'.._Yeah that works."

She hugged me. "You know why."

"I know. And don't worry about anything. It's just a month." I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Hopefully."

"I think you should go have your breakfast. Why did you choose to come and see me before eating?"

"Edward, you've lost it. Who cares about eating right now?

I chuckled. "I love you." I admire you. I trust you. I don't want you, I need you.

When am I going to gain the confidence to tell her that?

She sighed and mumbled, "I love you too."

Her phone rang, but she ignored it.

"Bella, I think you should pick it up."

She sighed before flipping it open. The caller ID read '_Alice'._

"Alice, what is it this time?"

There was a pause. "Whatever Alice, that's unnecessary..Yes..Oh, alright, alright!. I'll be there."

She sounded exasperated.

"She needs to go for shopping so that I can pack all my clothes. I swear that girl has gone nuts. What am I even going to do with those clothes? I don't even wear them most of the time.. Nothing's wrong with a t-shirt and jeans." She frowned.

Obviously. She looked nice in any dress. And she was one of the girls who needed no make up.

"Of course. Nothing's wrong with them. Well, some people never change. Alice tops the list."

She smiled and nodded. "As much as I don't want to go, Alice will go crazy." I nodded.

"Bye, Edward. I'll miss you so much."

"Bye. I'll miss you too. And I wasn't kidding. We _can_ try chatting through the webcam some time."

She finally chuckled and shook her head. I was glad that she was no longer depressed. At least, that's how she seemed to be.

She waved when she reached the door and disappeared. I never feel it when she's with me. Only when she's not around, my heart starts to ache…

* * *

**MOST of you must've realized it.. But for those of you who haven't, when Bella was there beside him and when she pecked him, he was _dreaming. _**

**And Edward heard it RIGHT! _"I'm in love with you." _But it just got mixed with a dream. xD So you must find no reason why her warmth and her touch was so alive.. Just that Edward confused it with reality! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**SO....What did you guys think? Like it? **

**SNEAK PEEK OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS : (Not just the next chapter, so don't get confused :D) **

B : _"Edward, I need you! I can't take another minute of this camp! Jessica betrayed me!" _

E : _"Bella, I don't want you in my life. I've had enough of this. Goodbye." _

B : _"Go to hell, Edward Cullen." _

E : _"I love you, Bella." _

**So if you want that to happen, review this one!! And if I'm going to update so quickly, you have to review the other new ones too!! This is a deal I'm making with you. Okay? Okay. Thank you all for being such wonderful readers!! I REPEAT..DON'T GET CONFUSED. These are from different chapters. :D They WILL get together..as a couple. OR NOT! :D Review, please! And u get what u want :D **

**Love you all!  
-Janz**


	6. Mistake After Mistake

**Guys, please forgive me for this unforgivable crime which I've done - Not updating for nearly a month.  
I don't intend to make any false promises.. So here's the thing. I've had exams going on lately and that's the reason why I wasn't able to update. But hey, they're over now! And I'm back with a bang! :D**

**So you'll have me updating regularly, like before. **

**I'd be glad if you guys are selfless like Edward and forgive me unlike the heartless Jacob.. xD

* * *

**

**ABOUT LAST CHAPTER : **

**MOST of you must've realized it.. But for those of you who haven't, when Bella was there beside him and when she pecked him, he was _dreaming. _**

**And Edward heard it RIGHT! _"I'm in love with you." _But it just got mixed with a dream. xD So you must find no reason why her warmth and her touch was so alive.. Just that Edward confused it with reality! :D**

**And hey, some of you have told me that the previous chapter was confusing. I see where the problem is.  
Its due to fact that Edward and Bella are behaving like this right? Like, they've been knowing each other for ages?**

**Well, in the course of 5 days, they were chit-chatting 24 x 7 and got to know about each other. Any guesses?? :D If you're guess is right, its the first symptom of love.. :P  
**

**That's exactly why they behave like a couple.. almost. But yeah, they think they can be nothing more than best friends.. But, who knows.. Its all right in my mind.**

**I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer! GO ON AND READ IT! :D**

* * *

"_Truth makes many appeals, not the least of which is its power to **shock**."_

_**

* * *

When I'm With You**_

_**Chapter 6**_

I had almost got used to the idea having Edward as my best friend. _Almost. _Of course, my stupid fantasies were always there, dragging me out of reality. Distinguishing between reality and a dream is a piece of cake. If it's a dream, Edward would be all lovey-dovey and if it's reality, he'd be nothing but my best friend. Although I'm desperate to find the _other _Edward in him, I'm having no luck at all. Well, that's life I suppose.

And yeah, you truly must have figured out what the most spectacular part is. I'm having absolutely no progress in cheerleading. Why, oh why, didn't I know that this just wasn't my thing? I passed the tryouts miserably. I have no balance and I keep staggering, like _all the time! _The number of times I failed to complete a cheer _properly _is innumerable. In other words, I can't do anything properly! The ridiculous costume (Or that's how I find it to be) and the pom-poms only add on to my goofiness. I'm completely making a fool of myself in front of everyone. Of course, no one has ridiculed me, yet. And I'm not so crazy to purposely fall down, hoping that I'd fall into Edward's arms. Thank god Edward wasn't here to witness all of this. It would have only added up to my embarrassment.

And yes, he's alright now, by god's grace. One moment, I'm off to this sickening camp of mine. The next moment, Edward becomes perfectly fine. My point is, if Edward had healed faster, I would have been very, very pleased. I don't blame him. Of course not. All I can say is, why _now? _I'm here, doing something completely beyond possible for my friend. And no, don't think I'm doing all this with interest. All this is done with haste. And the hatred which I have towards cheerleading is something that can never be expressed through words. I'm such a dumb ass. It all makes sense only now. I should've never showed up at this camp. I don't care if Jessica bought my lame excuse or not. I _should _have come up with something and saved myself out of this regret. Which roughly translated means, _Edward is a much, much more important friend of mine than Jessica. _

There is nothing that I've ever wanted to do more than wanting to be in Edward's arms this instant. Bull shit. All this has created a humongous twist in my life – the accident, Edward and me becoming the best of pals and the_ most sickening game of life – cheerleading. _I've got two words for all of this. _Wrong timing. _

Of course I love the second part of it. It was totally unpredictable. I never even dreamed of becoming so close to Edward. He always seemed like the moon. When you look into the sky at night, what do you see? First, the moon, a distant heavenly body, surrounded by billions of stars. I've always thought that, no matter how much you aspired to close the distance between the moon and you by a single touch, it was always miles and miles away. No matter how close the distance seemed when you let out your hand to try and catch a star in the sky, it was always millions of years away. I guess I've been proved wrong.

And just when I thought the moon can never be touched,

_*zap!* _

The moon drew closer to me, and here I am, even though the moon is at a reachable distance, shying away from it. Wasn't this what I've always wanted? You'll always find the moon surrounded by stars.. Edward's my real moon, and with him came happiness. Yet, here I am, away from Edward, doing something which I never wanted to. Only if I could see Edward right now..

* * *

I was in the middle of one of those obnoxious things, again. I don't want to mention it as it is glaringly obvious.

Well, Jess made a real good captain. But this entire cheerleading thing annoys the hell out of me, irrespective of who the captain is. Should I give it a go? Will she understand if I had to leave?

"Bella, you're up next." Jess called.

What was I going to do now? Fake a smile and go out there to make a fool of myself, _again? _

Guess it's now or never.

I walked straight towards her and tried my level best to keep my tone calm and gentle.

"Hey Jess, I really wanna talk things out.."

"Well, Bella, could that wait? We're kind of in the middle of something?" She sounded frustrated..Wonder why.

"That's what I was going to say.. Look Jess, this really isn't-"

"Bella, we're running out of time! Now, will you please go out there and do your best!"  
She yelled right at me! Oh my gosh, she seemed really angry..

"Jess, listen I really can't do- "

"Bella, don't make me go bananas! Now are you going to do it or not? I'm not lending my ears to you, I think what you need to say ought to wait! I'm the captain here and you follow my commands! Have I made myself clear?" She was furious at me.

Jeez, not even my own mom has yelled at me like this. Why is this happening to me? Has she gone bonkers?

Can someone explain what's going on? I had to fight back the tears. Where is the sweet and kind Jess? I don't know this girl! I've thought she was one of my best friends?

"Why are you yelling at me like this Jess? Are you alright?"

"You're getting on my nerves, damn it! I'd really appreciate if you could co-operate!" She shouted once again.

_Woah! Woah! Hold it right there you freak!_ I wanted to yell back. But.. at my own friend? I doubt if I have the courage to do so..  
Why do I feel like this camp is turning into a living hell? And apparently, my friend just turned into the incarnation of a devil.

"I always thought you were my friend."

She eyed me incredulously and said, "Let's just say that we have never met before."

I gasped aloud. Was this coming from the girl who was my friend right since kindergarten? I couldn't stand it. Did she deserve my trust or was it a tremendous mistake? I was still lost in amusement to find that she'd insulted me right in front of everyone. That's when I knew that I had to leave. This just wasn't the place where I belonged. I had to be in the right place, and I hope I'll reach my destination soon enough – Edward's arms. I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers and right behind them the tears were fighting to be let out.

"If you'll excuse me…"

And I stormed past her to make my way out of this idiotic place.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You get back here this instant!" She screamed behind me, but I decided to ignore that nasty voice. It's not like I cared even if she threw cuss words at me.

* * *

I ran to my room and shut the door tight. I crawled over the bed and threw myself at the pillow. I felt completely dejected. I let the long-controlled tears to fall down. My life just couldn't get any miserable.

Who knew Jessica could be downright rude? I am completely taken aback to find out this. So is it true that behind every kind soul there is a devil? Is this what they refer to as 'Angel by face, Devil by heart'? This is seriously fantastic. Yeah, I _am _sensitive. I can't do anything! That's just how I am. I heaved a sigh and wondered why Jessica had done such a thing which I never expected.

And the most atrocious thing is that the entire crew was staring at me when I made my way out. That was like the most embarrassing moment of my life! The thought of it made the heat rush to my cheeks. I cried hard until there were no more tears to fall down. I guess my mom rightly called me an 'emotional balloon'. I simply closed my eyes and pondered over the bad luck that awaited me. I really missed those gorgeous emerald eyes, the crooked smile, the way he used to hug me when I was depressed. Yes, I missed Edward. Terribly.

Just then the phone rang. I didn't bother to pick it, afraid of the disappointment that I'd get if it wasn't Edward. After 6 long rings, I gave up and answered the phone, muttering a "Hi". My voice sounded groggy due to the crying.

"Hello." A velvet voice answered. I sat up and let happiness invade me. It was just the person whom I longed to hear from.

"Edward." I breathed after clearing my throat. My breathing picked up and my heart responded just the way it always does when Edward's near me. Except he wasn't here right now.

"Bella! Are you alright? No one answered the phone.."  
"Well, yeah I was ignoring it 'cause I thought it was Alice. Sorry, I didn't realize it was you.." I saw how lame my excuse sounded.

"Oh." was all that he said.

No one continued and the silence was inevitable.

"What's wrong, Bella?" His worried satin-smooth voice murmured. And I visualized his emerald eyes melting immediately.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you think so?"

"Bella please, I know you better than that. And when you answered the phone..Were you crying before?"

I was silent. Should I tell him?

"Bella please, the silence is killing me. What's wrong? Tell me." His voice pleaded.

It was no use not telling him. So I decided to let the beans be spilled.

"I..I kind of got into a fight."

"With?" He prompted.

"Jessica."

"And?"

There was no point in keeping it away from him, he knew me too well.  
But still, I couldn't make up my mind.

"It's alright.. You can tell me only if you want to. I don't intend to force it out."

I hate myself for making him worry for me.

"Edward, you of course know it's not like that. It's just that.. I'm afraid this would get you worried."

"Bella, I'm already worried. About you."

I sighed. "Well, I didn't want to continue cheerleading, so I decided to tell Jess that and quit..But when I went and talked to her..."

"Go on."

"She never gave me a chance to speak and yelled at me.. in front of everyone." The tears taunted to fall out but I had to fight back. If I cried now, it will only get him more worried.

_Not now. Not now._

"Oh Bella, is that what you're worried about? That you were embarrassed in front of everyone? Besides, I think she's mentally _not _alright to shout at a person irrationally. _Honestly_, I cannot believe you've been crying over something so insignificant."

_Insignificant. _The word left me cluttered.

"I just don't know. I wish I never came here in the first place."

"I know." He sighed and continued, "You did it for her and I really appreciated it. She just isn't worth it anymore Bella. Just forget about that asshole for good. And it doesn't matter that you were embarrassed. I doubt if everyone saw it. Even if they did, how long would they gossip about it? Two days? A week? Maximum, a month. Just forget it Bella.. You don't deserve a friend of this kind."

I was fascinated by how his words changed everything. I was a big time fool. Who realizes things _real late._ I guess my brain works slower than the others. Edward had a valuable point and the way he can do miracles like these, is truly remarkable. I was afraid to lose a friend like Jessica. Before Edward got sense into my head, that is. Who cares anyway? _She isn't worth it._ Where will I be without him? Okay, don't tell me you find it crappy. I was more than happy right now. Tears rolled over my cheek. But those were tears of joy this time.

"Bella?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I said as I wiped the tears away.

"Are you crying? Oh my gosh! Bella did I say something wrong? Forgive me, if I did!"

I chuckled. "Of course not, silly! You've stated the truth. And I was little late in realizing that. That's all." I sighed happily. "I _never _thought I'd say this, but you understand me better than my mom. Better than Alice, for that case."

"Oh, please, you're making me blush." He teased and I could hear a smile in his voice. We both knew it took a lot to get my best friend to blush.

"How long have we been friends, Edward?"

"Like a few days.. Why?"

"It's just that you don't seem like a person I've been knowing for just a few days.. I always feel like I've been knowing you for decades, even though we've been best friends for an incredibly short time."

"I know what you mean. I feel so too."

There was silence after that which was irrational. I was the first to break it.

"Edward, I want to come back. I can't take this.. I want you.." My voice broke. And I gritted my teeth disallowing the tears from falling down.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" He murmured and I saw the exact same worry in his voice which I was feeling.

"I didn't know until now. I've made the decision.. I'm gonna tell Jessica, no matter what she says. I'm least bothered even if she yells at me this time. Why would I have to care for such a sore loser?"

I could feel him grinning. "Sure, sure. So, all my talking has opened your eyes, eh? I'm glad that you're no longer blind.. It's always difficult you know, I mean you _always _don't see things clearly. For instance, yourself.. You keep babbling about stuff like you don't deserve me.."

I snorted and he snorted back.

"Yada, yada, yada. We've got into this conversation a lot of times. Let's not again, please. Chuck the topic."

I bet he just rolled his eyes. It was amazing how I could make these out, he really seemed like an _old_ friend who has been with me through my thick and thin.

"If you weren't so far away, you know that you'd me in my arms by now… I don't seem to do anything properly these days. My mind is elsewhere. You know, when you left, it feels as though you've taken a part of me with you. I don't feel whole."  
He admitted completely unashamed.

"Then come and get it." I challenged. **(Remember? Bella,Twilight! :D)**

"Yes. Right after I catch the next flight to Forks from California. Then you'll see the savior come rescue the damsel in distress." We both chuckled.

I almost forgot that he was on a vacation with his cousins there.

"Yeah. Right."

"I mean it Bella. I'll be there in a matter of few hours. Go get packed..And yes, if she yells at you again, that'd be over my dead body."

"Edward, please.."

"Oh, just go get packed." He ordered.

"Fine." I sighed as I gave in.

"Well, bye then. See you in a few."

"Bye.."

He hung up.

"I love you." I said, a second later.

I'd be seeing Edward in a matter of hours. The conversation left me grinning like a dumbbell. I didn't care that I was embarrassed today. It seemed inadequate that Jessica had yelled at me. All I could think about is, I was going to see Edward real soon..

I got up from the bed and leaving all my worries behind, I went to grab some lunch. I was going to make an effort and forget what had happened. After all, it was _Edward _who had said that. Not just some random idiotic pinhead. My favorite guy in the whole world.

* * *

**Now that I've updated, would you all care to review? :D Lemme use the magical words, PLEASE? :P**

**Very well, you'll find things heating up the next chapter. A major twist. :D And the ACTUAL drama begins only after the next chapter and continues with the following chapters.**

***Wonder what Jessica is upto? Why did she yell at Bella?*  
Keep wondering.. :D Till I return with the next chapter! :P **

**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**

**Luv y'all!  
~Janz**


	7. The Dreaded Destination

**Guys, I KNOW I told you all I'll update soon. And I DID! I wrote the chapter.. But due to some login error/ technical glitch, I was unable to update it! :| SO SORRY! And you'll get a much quicker update for the 8th chapter. I've already started with it. :D **

**So..um, yeah. Here's you long awaited chapter. ^_^ Enjoy! ( Although that's not apt for this one.. :D )

* * *

**

"_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you_."

* * *

_**When I'm With You**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. _

I saw every second pass as I waited for my order to arrive. It seemed as though I was starving, but due to the high pre-occupations, I didn't care to eat.

I could feel Jessica's eyes on me, and as time ticked, the sense of urgency pulsed through me. She was sitting two tables across from me.

I couldn't make out why it bothered me. How long would they take to serve the mushroom ravioli and a coke? **( Sorry, I couldn't avoid what she had on her first 'date' with Edward. :D ) **I started drumming my fingers impatiently. Although I must admit, the impatience was irrational. For that matter, this behavior of mine was completely irrational too.

I mean, it's not like I was expecting Edward right _now_, so that I could bolt out of here and flee to his side. And the same applies for Edward too. Is it like as soon as he caught sight of me, he would cradle me in his arms and kiss me?

I shuddered slightly. The thought of it created a weird feeling in my stomach. It was really strange now.. 'cause I had accepted the fact that he was no more than my best friend.. But I _did _love him. No force can stop me from that. But more than that? I had that feeling in the first place..

I ignored those thoughts and simply closed my eyes. And all I saw was a breath-taking picture. .

_We were sitting at the beach and watching the sunset. His hand intertwined with mine and I was leaned against his shoulder. The sunset emitted glorious yellow beams across the place. I bet I was the happiest person alive. His skin was literally shimmering due to the sunset. When I looked up to meet his face, the alluring crooked smile which I loved the most, broke through his face.. And I forgot everything. How to breathe, how to speak, why I didn't even remember my own name.. _

"Order's here!" Announced the waitress as she arrived with the mushroom ravioli and a coke.

Thanks to her, I didn't doze off just like that. That made me snap out of my day dream. Wonder what's with my craze for sunsets? I happen to be dreaming about twilight frequently..

She looked rather tan and her ravishing blonde hair flowed to her shoulders. She smiled at me radiantly. I have no clue but looking at her, sent a wave of envy through me.

"Let me know if you wish to eat anything else." She said before turning to the table next to me.

One thing which I had gotten used to was loneliness. Back at school, I was always with Alice or Em or Rose. And they kept me plenty busy. Well, not that I mind being alone, it's just that it takes some getting used to. How badly I wish Edward were here. Ok, I admit it, I wouldn't mind some company. Everyday goes like this. Everyone's surrounded by a few people like swarms of bees, and I'm left alone here. It creates a.. crest-fallen feeling. In fact the only person whom I got along at this camp was my room mate, Serena.

I liked her next to Jess. She was the only amiable soul at this camp. Of course, the others would respond if I asked them something, although they are not very sociable. (Not that I am!)

But they possessed something Serena didn't.. maybe oversight.

I slowly started to chew on a piece of mushroom ravioli. Within minutes I had consumed the whole plate. I hadn't realized I was hungry.

And as I drained the coke, I thought Jessica ought to know what I felt.

The waitress, whose name was Kelsie, I had recalled, arrived.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you. Just the bill please."

When it arrived, I paid the amount and made a beeline to Jessica's table. I had to confront her, irrelevant of what she had to say. But one thing, I can fight fire with fire too. 'Cause she ain't the only one who is allowed to use profanities. I seemed rather reluctant to bring this up again..

"Hey, Jess." I decided to keep it light at first.

"Hello." She replied in a rather crabby mood.

"Can I at least talk to you now?"

"I guess so." She addressed me in that same tone.

I took a seat across from her and decided to get straight to the point.

"Ok.. So um yeah, do you know me?"

"Yes." She gave a straight answer.

"Would care to enlighten me about what happened today during the tryouts?"

She scowled and replied, "No blood, no foul."

"Why the heck did you yell at me?"

She scoffed. "I don't know.. You deserved it. For what you did a month earlier."

"Huh?"

"Oh, are you brainless? I've been hinting you all along! You went on a date with Mike and god knows for what reason he doesn't even talk to me anymore! Bella, Bella, Bella! He's crazy on you! And he is driving me as mad as a March hare!"

It slowly brought back those memories of the worst date of my life. I'd agreed just because he'd persuaded me like anything. Phone calls everyday, roses at my seat and I had to literally go into hiding or disguise myself to stay out of his sight. But he'd agreed that we were going just as friends. Not only him, but Alice too thought that I needed to go on a date or I'd get 'bored'. I kind of have an aversion towards guys. Not all of them can be the gem of a person, like Edward.

Alright, it turned out to be dreadful. The waitress was desperately flirting with him and he fell for her! She gave him her number right in front of my eyes. And she took hold of his face and started to kiss him! Not like I cared, but it pissed me off to the core! I poured the jug of water on his face and turned to leave. But he got hold of my wrist and begged for forgiveness. I demanded to be let go but he never slackened the grip on my wrist. In the middle of it he kissed me impassioned without my permission. That made me furious. I broke away and gave a tight slap right on his cheek! And without another word of goodbye, I flew the coop out of the place.

"Jessica, no! You've mistaken! We're _nothing _like that!" Ew! The thought us as a couple made me want to puke.

"Just zip it. I know that. Its just that he doesn't deserve someone like you." She said as though she was disgusted.

"What _is _your problem then?!"

"You! You're messing up with my whole life! First Mike..Now Edward Cullen! _I _was the first one to like him! How can you _do _this? Who do you think you are? Miss Universe? And that guy must be a lunatic to fall for you!.."

"Stop it!" My fist came down on the table. Me and Edward were nothing like that. Besides, he is the only guy to whom I even talked my heart out, as a best friend.

"Don't you _dare _say another word about Edward! Or I'll rip your head of!" I threatened.

"Oh, yeah? Its too late. You must've thought about all that before coming to the camp. What in the world is the reason for me to even _talk _to you if not for my revenge?"  
I saw an evil grin on her face which gave me the creeps.

So this was _her_ master plan. Getting me embarrassed in front of everyone! Oh my god! What was I thinking? She _indeed _knew about my balance. I'd fallen so many times but it didn't hurt so badly.. I'd made a fool of myself in front of everyone, but that didn't bother me either. She'd yelled at me and all of them witnessed it, but I didn't care about that.

She had done it purposely. To take revenge. My own friend has back-stabbed me. The girl whom had I trusted right since kinder garden. Her harsh words weren't the ones which made me feel bad. She'd said I never deserved either of them. And that brought a stab of pain to my heart.

_Stab._

How well did I know that I never deserved Edward, but I had no clue this had been glaringly obvious. I know, I may be a plain Jane.. but I wasn't so cruel and cunning as her!

It naturally brought the teardrops back to my eyes.

"Whatever, Bella. I guess it was worth a shot. And I'd be glad if you didn't ruin my life anymore. You've been doing right since first grade. All the boys are head over heels for you. I don't even know what they see in you."

_Stab._

Great. _I _was ruining _her life. _

"Get a life, Jessica! _You_ are a loser!"

She simply rolled her eyes. "Look who is speaking. Oh and FYI, I'm not done yet, loser."

"Get lost, you cranky sucker!" I screamed my throat out.

I was completely aggravated. I even though of taking her head tossing it around as a football. Since I could never do that, I made my exit.

* * *

I literally ran towards my room, huffing and puffing along the way.

I opened the door and decided to call Edward. As I reached for the phone, I didn't see the oil which was spilled on the floor. I stepped on it, which made me scoot towards the wall, but instead I kind of toppled and slammed my head against the wooden plank of the bed. My head was injured badly and I shrieked in pain. I could smell blood and my head felt dizzy due to the nausea. I let out a piercing scream but it figured that there were no human hears to record it. My whole body started to ache and I couldn't make my body move.

It was completely different to watch it in films and experience it in real. My head started to spin and I knew I was going to faint. I cried in agony and shouted again and again, but they turned out to be in vain. Minutes passed and this utter torment faced no end.

And I saw someone barge into the room.

"Ha! Not bad! It turned to be a gazillion times better than I had expected.."

And I saw the beastly person appear once again.. What had I done to her that she had gone to the extremes of killing me?

Just then, the phone started to ring. I desperately hoped it would be Edward. I wanted to hear his voice, the most beautiful harmony in this world..

She picked it up.

"Oh look who it is! Who else would call you other than the lover boy?" She grinned mockingly and dropped the phone into my hand and it only increased the ache. I hissed in pain.

"Tell Edward I said hi.. Or not..."

_Edward! _It _was _him! Oh my gosh! Will he have arrived at the airport? I tried with all my might to get the phone to my ear, but I couldn't.

"See you in hell, friend." She said as she shut the door tight behind her, leaving me in this mid-life crisis.

_"Edward, I need you! I can't take another minute of this camp! Jessica betrayed me!" _

_I wanted to yell so badly.

* * *

_

About twenty minutes passed and I seemed to have no luck in moving a muscle.

The pain lasted. And suddenly my lungs didn't seem to accept the oxygen.. And I was afraid I was going to black out.

"_See you in hell, friend." _

I recalled her voice. So it was true that I was going to die? I felt another deep stab on my heart.  
I had troubles with my breathing. The warm liquid coming from my head seemed to have pooled on the ground. I couldn't see anything clearly.

And the tears started to fall again. I was dying. _I was dying. _

I know everyone has to face it eventually, but I had something else to do first.. _Edward! _

My heart slowed down and I had to fight to keep it beating. No one ever wants to die, but everyone wants to go to heaven.

He was probably on his way to see me. It only reminded me of the way he used to smile charmingly and the way he my skin felt against his every time I touched him.

I didn't care I was dying, I would've happily closed my eyes if I was lying on Edward's lap this instant. I broke into loud tears once again.

I put in my best effort to keep my breathing normal and my heart beating. Edward was all I could think about.

I never even got a chance to tell him that I loved him. That I was in love with him. I wanted to see him this instant so badly. It was clear that I was dying and it didn't matter to me what he felt when I told him this.

Blackness slowly started to creep over me and at a point my vision was affected too.

_Edward, I love you! I'm completely in love with you! _

I wanted him to hear me wherever he was, 'cause that was my only desire. But even the tiniest of my hopes seemed to be shattered. There was no use. There was no hope. He'll only find my lifeless body or.. he wouldn't find me at all.

It almost felt as if I was drowning. Like the water was pulling me inside. Like there was no way out. There was no use of my life which I had led on Earth. No use at _all_, since I wasn't going to get a chance to tell him that I loved him.

Yes, it definitely was like water. I struggled for life, like an ant who has been caught in the spider web. Some unseen force was pulling me towards itself. I couldn't explain it.

It was as if I was waiting for the knife and my heart is aching. Each last beat of my heart had a name.

_Edward. Edward. Edward. _

What is going to happen to him now? I imagined the crooked smile playing on his lips which should have happened when he found me and the way I must have leaped into his arms. Instead he was going to find my lifeless body here with the floor plastered with blood.

I would see his face when I closed my eyes, but I couldn't let them be closed. I'd be gone forever if I did so. I didn't care that I was writhing in pain. I wanted see him! Its been two weeks.. And we'd been friends for about just three weeks.

Is that _all _the time fate has decided for me? I couldn't be near him for more than that? My moon. My life. I'd been so close to seeing him, but I would die soon enough. That much I knew. I had so many plans.. I didn't want to leave so soon. Yet.. I'm not sure if I can keep my heart beating long. Merely seconds is all I can hold.

'The weak shall never forgive'. But I would dare not forgive Jessica for what she'd done. Not because she'd put me in this state, with my head badly aching and the blood oozing out from it. But because what she'd done had prevented me from confessing my true love.

Just three weeks of pure joy was all I had enjoyed. And he was always there in my heart. The only bad thing is, he'll never get to know that I was in love with him.

I was going towards my dreaded destination. I knew my life on Earth was over. I heard, as if from underwater, a honey-sweet voice calling for me.

"_Bella! Oh my gosh! Bella! Can you hear me?" _

I wasn't sure if it was real or I was just hallucinating. Either way, I would die. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, a dark shape coming toward me. My eyes closed, and I drifted.

Only if someone could convey all the love which I had for Edward. But nothing could ever be equal to the love and affection I held for him.

My heart beat its last beat sadly. Sadness, because I could never express how much I loved Edward. _Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward._

I let my eyelids droop and I almost felt the coldness of his skin as he held me, in my lovely dream.

I silently thanked God for those three weeks he had given me to get to know about Edward. I swear, those were the only days where I knew the meaning of being cheerful.

To prevent me from going away, I felt strong arms enclosing me. And my lifeless heart suddenly felt warmer.

_Edward, I love you with all my heart. I'm really sorry that I never got a last chance to speak with you. I love you so much. You're the only person who has what it takes to open my heart, the key. _

I thought, even though he could never hear me.

_Goodbye, angel. I'll miss you.

* * *

_

_"By living a life worth remembering, you become an immortal."  
Edward is worth remembering.

* * *

_

**Readers : "HOLY HELL?!?! Bella's DEAD? THE AUTHOR WHO WROTE THIS IS DEAD MEAT, THEN!"**

Haha. Cool down you guys. I know, you'll all feel bad after reading this.. Don't worry.

_"I felt strong arms enclosing me. And my lifeless heart suddenly felt warmer."_

Who would that be? Lemme tell y'all one thing..It might be ANY character.. :P

Sneak Peak of the next chapter to the person who guesses it right! :D

Review, if u liked it! :)


	8. AN! Do read!

A/N :

Thank you '**Vanilla' **for your review. You've TRULY opened my eyes. I dunno how to thank you. :D Its true.. I was just freaking out, worrying what kind of a bad writer I was. But well, it seems so small now!

Only if you could reveal yourself! :) I thank u earnestly for what you've done!! :)

That review meant a lot to me..

I'm such a control freak. :D

* * *

And guys, sorry for all the fluff in the previous chapters. I'll **definitely **reduce it in the following ones! I've removed the one which I've updated. (I know many of u guys, never read it. Thats ok!) If u DID read it.. Forget what happened. :D

AND.. My quarterly exams start in a few days.. :( So.. u know..

_WAIT! :D _I never said I'm not gonna update :P I definitely am! C'mon.. Its not like I'll take forever to write a chapter.. Will I? :D

So, yeah! You'll have me updating even between the exams! So.. remove the crease on ur foreheads. :D

I just feel like I WANT to update.. Not that I NEED to!

And..Once again, thank you '**Vanilla**' for being frank to share ur opinion. :D I appreciate it.

* * *

Next chapter

**Dedications : **

**'Vanilla'**

**No handle bars for vampires**

**Klutzy-side-of-Alice**

**I love Edward and Toast**

**GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222 **

**cullen96**

**Ashley Loves Edward.

* * *

**_P.S_

_Thanks for those who wished me on my b'day! :) _

_LOVE YOU ALL! :D _

_~Janz  
_


	9. A Broken Heart Part 1

**HOLA GUYS! :D So, well.. Here's the first part of Chapter 8. I've split it into two!**

Hope u like it! :) 

**This one's basically about the new confidence which is about to be born in her! :D ENJOY! :) **

* * *

_"The only way to discover the limits of the possible is to go beyond them into the **impossible**._

* * *

**When I'm With You.**

**Chapter 8 - I.**

_BPOV_

It was as though a countless number of needles were pinned against my head. I know that I'm saying something which is said in every other book, when the heroine is suffering from utter torment. But this makes me agonize. I can't withstand this torture. It felt as if hot molten lava was injected into my veins. And every few seconds, I felt this burning sensation in my body. As if, raging fire was shot up into my blood. This couldn't be heaven, would it? And I just couldn't recollect anything. My brain wouldn't let me travel down the memory lane to remember what happened last. My whole body wasn't numb. That much I could say.

I heard a low buzzing of voices nearby. And what does it denote? That I was alive? Wait. Does it really matter? I don't even know what's going on.. I couldn't dig into the past of what had happened. I felt drowsy and didn't care to make a movement. Afraid that it would make me scream. I waited patiently, cluelessly. Waiting for a hint or two for me to find out what was going on. But with no avail. A few moments later, things began to get clear, make a bit of sense.

I could smell things like medicine and syringe. It so happens that I am at a hospital. At first everything seemed so enigmatic. As in, I heard voices but none seemed familiar. Next, I could make out that there weren't needles pinned against my body, but just wires that were connected to a beeping sound not far away.

I tried opening my eyes, with great attempt. Gosh! Even that took all the effort in me. Moving my fingers was like breaking down the barriers which were enclosed around my body. I did it though. First, my vision was blinded by the glaring light coming off the fluorescent lamp above my head. The place was rather gloomy. Except for the fact that a few lights were clicked on. I could see the curtains glowing in the dark as it was a moonlit night outside.

It happened so swiftly that I have no idea how it happened. My mind was a total blur in the first place and the next trice, my forgotten memories were awoken. Cheerleading.. And Jessica.. and the tragic incident.

I shuddered at the thought of all three. My breathing accelerated irrationally. And I panicked. Where _was _Jessica? What if she came back for me now that she hadn't got her wish fulfilled? And where in the world was _Edward!? _Was he safe? And how the hell did I end up in here? _Wait. _Was _I _safe?

The door creaked open and a tall figure emerged. Fright invaded me. Who in the world was that? A murderer? A burglar? Wait! What if Jessica couldn't finish the job and sent this person to avenge her boyfriend's mistake (for which she accused me) with my death?

The figure took a few strides in my direction. His face started to glow even in the darkness. And instantly I recognized who that was.  
Correction : How can I _not _know who that was?

"Edward!" I croaked groggily.

Happiness and amusement were dancing in his eyes. "You're awake.." He murmured. It seamed rather like a question.

I cleared my throat as it was thick with sleep and replied. "Yes."

It must be a miracle that I'm alive. And looking at the person in front of me now.

He sat on the edge of the bed instead of the chair. And every slow gently cupped my cheek. And the place where he touched didn't burn anymore. A wave of relief washed through me. I sighed and closed my eyes contently. He began to strike my left cheek lightly.

We remained silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to talk about. Not that we needed to. I'd ask for no more when I have Edward near me.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I whispered.

"Nonsense, Bella." His musical voice was filled with sadness.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better by the moment." I replied giving his a reassuring smile.

We just keep looking into each other's eyes for a few secs. I asked the first question which was itching me.

"How did I end up at the hospital?" His expression hardened. And a mixture of emotions flickered through his eyes. Anger, misery, anxiety and an emotion which I had no name for. He closed his head and shook his head.

"It was excruciating." That left me puzzled. How did he come to know about it?  
"Do you remember anything?" He asked concerned.

"Every minute detail of it." I whispered. That part of the memory was crystal clear in my head.

And his face molded into a mask of ancient sadness.

"Did you never know that you were so fragile and breakable?" And a teardrop trickled down from his eyes.

Why was he crying? I had _no _idea of what he was talking about! Backup a minute. He would've experienced all this only if _he _had been the one to find me. But how was that possible? Wasn't he supposed to be in California.. Okay, things could be far worse than I'd imagined..

"You found me." I stated as a matter-of-fact.

He nodded. And I gulped. He had found my cold, lifeless body there. With blood oozing out from my head.. Isn't that the last thing he would want to witness? I know how it will be for me to imagine _him _in such a state..

"I'm sorry you had to see me… in such a pathetic state."

"It was so very close. We were minutes away from saving you."

I caught the plural. "'We'?"

"Me and Jessica."

I was baffled to hear that. Merlin's beard! Did he just say that devil's name?

"Will you please explain?"

I remained silent as he told me everything. He had already come back to Forks and that explains why he had found me so soon. And _Jessica _had helped him through. I was admitted here. And was so close to face death.. And I was startled to hear what he said next.

"Jessica isn't so bad, you know. There is more in her than meets the eye. I'm glad to you got to befriend her. If not for her, I wouldn't be talking with you now.."

A glint of gratefulness touched his eyes.

But me, I was mortified. Why did she help him to save _me? _She absolutely loathes me! Then everything made sense, like I had a brainwave. She was _acting. _To keep me alive. To steal Edward from me. There was no need for me to ask that question, for that was self explanatory. By earning a good name, she'll make him fall for her! She was way prettier than me. And a strong wave of jealousy swept through me. Something that was unlikely for me.

I remained muted throughout. Of course. Edward wouldn't deserve me. Her words will remain in my head for the rest of the eternity.

'_He doesn't deserve someone like you!' _She'd said in a disgusted tone.

True. Edward deserves a better person. But not _her! _That crazy bitch who didn't mind snatching my life away!

I never realized that my eyes had started to water. "Bella! Why are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"Nothing, just my head.." I lied.

"You poor thing.. Shall I go get the nurse?" His expression became serious.

I ignored his question. What was I going to say? I needed to ask his opinion before deciding whether telling him the truth or not.

"Edward, do you like Jessica?"

And I dunno if I was imagining his eyes glistening at the mention of her name.

"Of course. She is really friendly.." He smiled at me and continued, "I've thanked her a million times, but nothing can make up for what she's done. She's one of the reasons you're alive.."

_Of course. He'd said of course. _It was out of my hands now. Even fate wouldn't stop him. If he's happy, so am I. But my heart began to ache at the thought of him and Jessica together.

"She's easy to converse with. And well it's fun having her around."

And then his eyes pierced into mine pouring his soul into me. "I've missed you so much more than you can imagine."

Of course. He was my best friend. Nothing more, noting less. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. It somehow turned out to be different than the other times.

I returned it with fake enthusiasm.

I didn't wanna regret the reason I was alive. But I did. What more than watching your beloved best friend going away with someone whom you hate?

"I think I'll go call the nurse." He said as if asking my permission.

"Okay." I sighed.

He got up from beside me and turned to leave. He stopped mid-way to smile at me.

"Oh, and Bella, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." And for the first time in what felt like a decade, I saw the crooked smile which I loved them most broke though his face.

'_Now, you're saying this. Just wait'. _I thought.

And for some reason.. The cheerleading spree seemed to have taken birth in me. I felt like I _wanted _to do it. If that bitch can, why not me? I mean, hello? _Nothing is impossible! _

* * *

**Guys.. Just tell me if I'm exaggerating TOO much.. Abt Bella worrying that Edward doesn't like her and all. I'll try to better it if u tell me ur opinions through ur reviews! :D :)**

**And well, you want a sneak peak of the next chap or not? Its just the 2nd half of this.. Tell me if u need it! **

**Liked it? Then do review :)**

Have a great day! :D

**~Janz.  
**


	10. A Broken Heart Part II

**Okay, guys! :D I have no story to rant about this time. :P You know, how I usually say. Some lame thing :D**

**No babbling. Right to the second part of eighth chapter! ;)**

**Hope you like it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. :( I apparently own only Serena (Remember, Bella's room-mate? :D ) And well, a new character, Carson! :P**

***_*  
**

**

* * *

**

_"There are no whole truths: all truths are half-truths. It is trying to treat them as whole truths that plays the devil."_

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Chapter – 8.**

_**A Broken Heart – II**_

_**EPOV.**_

I shut the door behind me and started to go as straight as an arrow to the office. Well, to call the nurse of course. Bella was alive. It didn't make me any happier though; there seemed something strange about her. I thought she'd be delighted to see me. She did, but something seemed missing in her smile. And her eyes, they looked as if they held emotions she couldn't share with me. It was unlike her.

I was carried away by my trail of thoughts. Everything seemed so aberrant right now.. So off-color.

I slammed into a small girl, making her fall down.

"Ow!" She complained.

"I'm so sorry!" I was alarmed. I helped her up silently cursing my thoughts.

"You act as if you're an owl who can't watch anything in the daylight. Are you short of sight?" She scowled.

I released her hand. _Huh. _Did I really seem like one? I was appalled. Is that what small girls talk like?

Aren't they supposed to be like, I don't know, girly and _sweet_?

"I'm sorry." I muttered, ashamed of myself.

She blushed. And I found that kind of weird. Why did she do that?

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered instantly.

She wore a yellow floral skirt and a crimson blouse with similar patterns. She had auburn eyes and albino hair.

"I was pre-occupied, I didn't watch where I was going.." I trailed off.

"Oh, that's totally fine." She giggled, batting her eyelashes. "I'm glad that I ran into you." She added, her voice a little too-sweet.

What was she? Five? Six? And trying to flirt already!

Things could get any peculiar, could they? I didn't want to buy any trouble.

"Well then. Get going."

"Why don't you go first? Is it because you don't want to leave me?"

She batted her eyelashes again with that same seductive voice.

"Listen, Missy. I haven't got all day." I backed off from her.

"At least ask my name! " Her face fell into a pout with her lower lip jutting out.

"Easy. I don't wanna know." I said and walked past her.

"I'm Carson! You never even took my number! Handsome, wait! In case you change your mind, you can call me!"

_What the hell was she talking about!?_ She's just a kid for crying out loud! Kids can be such a pain in the nerve these days. I began to flee away from her.

Did those words just come out from the mouth of a six-year old? And being terrorized by a kid was completely out of the blue. What if she was a stalker?

Okay, I'm losing it.

It was the first time I was experiencing such absurd things. _My very first time._ How many guys had strange thoughts playing in their heads like, 'What if that kid was a stalker?'

I decided to go get the nurse before I lost it completely.

* * *

I had a feeling that those familiar pair of auburn eyes was following me around. Or so I imagined. Either way, that girl was giving me the chills.

I'd called the nurse and decided to bid goodbye to Bella before the meds started to kick in.

I flung open the door, only to find a soundless Bella fast asleep. She's sleeping already?  
Wow. The meds sure do work rapidly. Well, at least that's how Bella seemed. Asleep.

_Okaay.. What shall I do now?_

I caressed by neck, pondering what to do.

Less than five seconds passed and someone knocked the door gently.  
_Do people usually knock doors at the hospital? _

That was surely something to wonder about.

I unlocked the door anyway.

It was not good to not react, right? So, I had to react. Thus, I gasped aloud. Not that _I _intended to. It happened abstractedly. I bet my eyes had ballooned.

So, I was right, was I? What the hell was that little thing doing here?

"Hey there, Handsome!" She chirped giving me the evil eye.

_Chill it. Chill it. It's not the end of the world yet. _

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes, but I found it oblivious. I raised my eyebrow and she went, "I missed you. I didn't mean to sound stalkerish." The sad face was back on. Any guy would've believed her instantly, but not me.

_It's strange how I always knew your eyes never left my back, _I thought.

"Just go away." I groaned.

She ignored that and walked in.

What's she trying to do? Sound spooky? Perhaps not.

_For the love of all that's holy, she's only a kid! You must not find her creepy, irrationally. _

I couldn't digest that fact. She seemed plain wicked!

_Dude, did you know you've lost your mind?_

**Just shut it already!** I yelled at that voice, silencing it.

Her eyes traveled around the room landing on Bella for a fraction of a second and back on me.

"Could you please leave me alone? You think I don't know what's going on? Just scoot away from here!"

I don't even know why I care for a girl whom I don't know.

I was laughed at by that idiotic 'voice'.  
_Brave enough. You never knew her intentions behind the actions. She might have turned out to be a good person._

I scowled internally.

She was speechless for a few seconds and then the waterworks started.  
"You..don't..want me?" **(A/N : Bells, New Moon. LOL =D)** It seemed as if she was choking. She started sniveling loudly.

"Why is life so unfair!?" She shrieked.

_That's what it'll offer you if you don't act your age._ I thought bitterly.

"What's going on?" Bella asked in a hazy voice. _Great, _I thought. Not only did the little creature cause trouble, but also awoke Bella who was at peace.

"Edward?" She was sitting up straight with her elbow propped on the bed. She stared at me perplexed, her eyes swaying between the creature and me.

"You must be Bella!" Okay, how in the world did the creature know that?

"Yes.. Edward, who is this?" She asked me and I wracked my brain for answers.

"She..er, was just leaving." Sounds pretty pathetic, I know.

"Liar! Put your hands on fire!" She looked at me and for a split sec I believed she was innocent. God, please help me!

She turned to Bella and went, "I got lost. So I asked him where room 205 was. And he gave me a rude answer asking me to get out. And started to babble about how he hated being here! He wanted to be away with his girlfriend and not you- "

Bull crap! What did that monster just say? I don't even have a girlfriend ! She's gone bonkers! And how dare she lie like that! That's the blackest kind of blasphemy! **(A/N : LOL. :D)**  
What made her think I didn't wanna be with Bella!?!

"Just stop it already! Who is the one bluffing here!?!" I yelled and tears welled up in her eyes. She could be the actress of the century.

"See! Is this a way to treat a person? And he doesn't know how to treasure friendship! That's why he wants to ditch you for his girlfriend!" I had to stop some things. And explain some other. I cannot let that thing ruin my life.

"Stop. It. Asshole." I said in a harsh tone. Blame me or whatever for calling a kid names. I don't care. This thing deserves it.

"Stop what?" She behaved like a goody-goody girl.

"That's it." My expression was grim, I guess. I caught that creature by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Lose a life, whoever you are!" She grinned at me and I was kind of astonished that such a wicked _thing _even existed.

"Buzz off. I don't want to ever see you again."

* * *

With that I came inside and shut the door _tight. _But I couldn't find my feet after watching Bella with such an expression on.  
Ancient sadness had invaded her face and she kept her head down avoiding my gaze.

My goodness. Did that really bother her? What the asshole had said?  
Things seemed to be far worse than I'd imagined.

I slowly moved towards her and she denied to look up even after I sat beside her.

"Bella." No reaction. Nothing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I forced her to look at me by tilting her face up. And my heart literally broke when I saw tears trickling down her face.

I pulled her hands out and wound it around my neck. I didn't know what to do than cup her cheek with my hand.

Silence again.

She swallowed and asked, "Is it true, then?" So she'd believed those bunch of lies? Unbelievable.

"What do _you_ think?" My voice seemed so calm, which was unexpected. Just a few minutes ago I was freaking out and had yelled at someone.

She didn't answer. I raised an eyebrow to prompt her.

She reluctantly closed her eyes and said, "No." What was wrong then?

"Then why are upset?" I murmured so softly that I doubt she even heard me. I seemed so feeble now, holding her face between my hands. Not that monstrous guy who had yelled at that thing.

"I don't know. It's too much to digest.. to even imagine what she'd said.." I instantly pulled her into my chest and buried my face into her hair.

"Then don't think of such things. Which would never, _ever _happen." I murmured as smooth as velvet into her hair.

"Who _was _that?" She whispered once I knew she'd stopped crying.

I slowly explained everything to her. And my voice remained calm the entire time, like I was conversing with a toddler. I told her everything starting from that girl flirting with me and following me around to what happened here.

She pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes were still wet from the crying. We simply gazed into each others' eyes for some time. There were no necessity for words. It was like I'd laid down the history of my life in front of her, and even without that she had everything about me memorized. I know, it sounds weird to say that, but it was as if she was the only person who understood that.

She opened her mouth to speak but I placed a finger on her lips. I knew what she was gonna ask.

"No, of course not." I shook my head. "I don't have a girlfriend." I knew how that felt like. Worrying that your best friend would corner you after starting to hang out with his girlfriend.

Amusement touched her eyes but subsided soon enough.  
"You know I love you." She nodded. And the corners of her mouth turned up.

And I'm sure my face was reflecting hers. What can I say? Her happiness was contagious.

* * *

_BPOV. _

I had a fair idea of what was going on, although Edward was clueless. Who do you think is the evil mastermind behind all of this? Jessica. Like, duh.

Will that female ever rest? Why does she pick my life, of all of them, to mess up with?

And poor Edward. He had no idea of what was going on. Except being stalked by some _kid.  
_Jessica is one shameless ass! I feel like punching her lights out.

I don't even know how to explain this to Edward. Would he believe me? I doubt it. Since the bitch has left a _good _impression. According to him, that is.

This can't be allowed to happen forever. Things have to stop. Eventually. They _will.

* * *

_

_"You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time."_

* * *

**A/N : **

**Okay guys. Now how was that? :D**

**I'm so sorry if I'm making Bella look like a helpless kitten. Next chapter's title - Something's Unleashed. **

**Which I'd bet won't take so long to write. So.. Well, want a sneak peak? :D**

* * *

**  
Here you go :**

**_Jessica - "Ha! You don't even deserve her. You're too blind Edward."_**

**_Edward - "Just suck it up, you whore. You're not the queen of the world, you know."_**

**The chapter after that :**

**_Bella : "No, Edward..Don't. You can't do this to me. It's my birthday.. Please. Don't be so merciless."_**

**_Edward : "I have no choice, Bella."_**

* * *

**Now, for the interesting part. :D REVIEW! :)  
**

_**~Janz**_


End file.
